dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Kazi
}} Kazi is a student of language, translation and interpretation in Lux Aurea. They translated Amaya's sign language for Janai during her interrogation. Appearance As a Sunfire Elf, Kazi has long, pointed ears, thick horns that bend backward, and a dark complexion. They have brown eyes and dark hair, the latter of which is short, braided, and swept to the left of their head, with the tips blending into a mahogany red shade. They wear a pair of rose-tinted spectacles and round, golden earrings. They wear a civilian outfit colored in brown tones and yellow, as well as a white undershirt. Personality Kazi is shown to knowledgeable and learned but also appears to be nervous as well. Their linguistic skills were exceptional enough to be noted by Janai, who asked for their help to translate for her when interrogating Amaya. Kazi also seems to shy away from profanity, only giving Janai a less insulting translation of Amaya's signing. Book Three - Sun Ghost Kazi walks with Janai, who comments that her prisoner uses a form of "hand language", which gets corrected by the scholar into presumably being a form of Katolian sign language. When asked if they could translate, Kazi responds that they surely can, seeing as they were on top of their linguistics class, then wonders if sign language could even be considered linguistics. Kazi proceeds to follow Janai onto the platform where Amaya has been placed for restriction and translates sign language for both sides respectively. When Amaya signs an insult, Kazi becomes flustered, explaining that she had described an unusual way in which Janai's body may accommodate her sword. They later stand by Janai's side as they face Queen Khessa. Hearts of Cinder Kazi stands with Amaya, declaring that they think the interrogation to be going well, seeing as Amaya had not been dead yet. When Janai informs Amaya of Viren's presence, Kazi translates for Amaya that everyone would be in danger if Viren was really present. Later, when Amaya and Janai head for the Sunforge, the latter tells Kazi to stay behind. Skills and Abilities Sun Primal Connection As a Sunfire Elf, Kazi draws power from the sun. Linguistics Kazi is capable of speaking several languages, including sign language. They were at the top of their linguistics class during studies.Book Three, Chapter 3:"Ghost" Trivia *The name "Kazi" has several origins and meanings, including South Asia's variation of the Arabian qadi, meaning "respect", a celtic variation of cassi meaning "judge"Wikipedia - Kazi, and the African term for "work".babynames.com *Kazi was partly inspired by C-3PO while being designed.hypable.com - Season 3 Interview *Kazi is usually too caught up in studies to remember their birthday. The first reminder is usually the arrival of a special gift box from their sometimes-too-doting parents, filled with baked treats and brand new books. Kazi has usually read the books already, but they still appreciate mom and dad’s efforts! Kazi likes to keep their birthday low-key. They treat themself to a dinner out with good friends and colleagues, complete with one of Lux Aurea’s greatest specialties: flambéed fire cake! Appearances }} References }} Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Sunfire Elves Category:Xadia Category:Elves